The Recurring Bad Boy
by Disnehipstas
Summary: Randy Hood was an orphan. She only had two siblings but she ran away. At first she ran right into the arms of a monster. Not very many years later she is dragged right back to where she tried so desperately to escape. Her new life as Nova is fine but Peter Pan, the monster, turns it into a living hell. Will she eventually fall for the bad boy, like she has done so many times before


Randy Hood. The daughter of a single mom. Anita abandoned her family soon after Robin turned 16. Yes. Robin as in Robin Hood. Though no one knows, Red Riding Hood and Robin Hood are related. Two years apart. When their mother "died", Randy much to her 12 year old dismay had to live with her over protective brother and his merry men while her older sister, whom Randy idolized ran off to their Granny's. When Randy chased after her, Granny would not allow her into her home for she had magic practically following her her magic was so strong. Randy was forced into rebellion and left the minute she turned 14. She ran far and wide till she was so tired from being on the run for 2 years, that she collapsed and her magic took over sending her to a horrid place. Earth.

* * *

**Two years later...**

"So Nova. What's your story?" A handsome young man said in the heart of New Orleans.

"No story to tell. But," Randy/Nova started, obviously changing the subject. "I can't wait to turn eighteen. Being seventeen sucks. I can't do anything!" Randy/Nova complained. When Randy fell into this world she landed in Louisiana. Not knowing where she was she asked the nearest stranger, who as it turns out, is one of the best people she's ever met. Well besides leaving that mark on her neck oh so many years ago, he hasn't laid a finger on her. When the stranger asked her name she thought about. She worried that someone would know who she is by name so she changed it.

"Earth to Super Nova!" Her best friend, yelled.

"Hmm. Oh sorry I didn't realize I zoned out. What did you say?" Nova replied cluelessly. Daydreaming of the island she always wanted to go to.

"No it nothing never mind." He said. When he said no, it meant no. She unfortunately learned this the hard way.

"Hm okay well I'm going to get some fresh air." Nova said giving her friend a questioning look before walking out the restaurant his family owned. Nova always felt watched even if she was completely alone. It always seemed like someone was watching her. Then, she heard a voice.a very familiar voice. It couldn't be. _No._ Randy thought._ Running from him again. I barley made it out alive last time. _Nova turned around to see in her suspicions were just suspicions. When she turned her she a pair of glowing eyes. Then she hit the ground in fear blacking out. The only she could manage to say was, "Shit." And then. Out like a light.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I look around to identify where I was and found out that I ended up in a place I hate the most. Neverland.

"Peter Pan! Get out here now! We need to have a serious talk!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My brown hair whipping in my face as I turn in circles anxiously.

"What and be quest you'll wake them." Pan said, coming out of nowhere.

"Fine." I said in the quietest and deadliest voice I could. "Now take me back." I said leaning right up against his face speaking into his ear. Venom laced my voice.

"No." He said smirking. Damn him. God I would do anything to...

"Fine. How bout we play a game? Like hide and go seek. I hide and you seek. If I win, you take me back and never bother me again. If you win, I stay here and I won't try to escape. No magic. No lost boys. No shadows. I have thirty minutes." I told him. He's a sucker for games.

"Deal. Go." He said and I ran. Theres got to be someplace I can go. Like a cave or... Bae's cave. I suddenly turned around and sprinted till I found it. If he finds me. Wait a minute, we never said anything about moving. If someone passes me Ill run to Echo Cave. Yea. That'll work.

"I hope she knows that Peter Pan never fails. He will find her." A lost boy said a littLe to loudly. It seemed as though he knew where I was.

"Better run girl. Times up and Pan will find you." Felix smirked. So in an instant I ran from up behind pushed them to the ground and disappeared into Echo Cave. I was so tired from running that I fell asleep. I let my guard down. I was awoken by the sound of footsteps. I immediately recognized them as his because they weren't as loud as the Lost Boys footsteps. I had no other choice but to jump.

"On the count of three." I told myself. In the faintest whisper I said, "Three." And jumped. I could not scream for he would find so I just fell, and fell. And fell, it I ended up in another part of Neverland. "That." I said panting to myself. "Is something I will always do." I finished. It felt like I was running for hours when I came across a camp. Last time I was here there was a family all trying to save a boy named Henry. Looks like Pan took him again. As I scanned the faces, they scanned mine. My eyes finally came across two familiar faces.

"Please. No one say my name." I say cringing at the thought of my old name and the memories that come with it. I guess they're right. The past does catch up with you.

"You know who I am so no need to say my name. Henry here?" I ask, changing the subject. They just all nodded their heads sadly. I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing.

"I'm s-sorry-y." I manage to say between laughs. When I finally calmed down, I good five minutes later. I told them my situation and that I haven't seen Henry and the accused them of being horrible parents. I got multiple glares from the last comment.

"So Pan brought you here." David, Prince Charming said. I was immediately covering his mouth.

"Shhh. He can hear you. Well I better be on my way." I started to walk away when I stopped dead in my tracks. "Mkay Pan. I know you I lost so just come out. Then we can go back to camp." I said loudly. When he jumped drown from a tree behind me I wasn't surprised. I made a hand gesture for him to lead the way and so off we went without another word to the "Save Henry Group reprise". We walked back in silence.


End file.
